


Hey, I’m Negan.

by GetITuhuh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Au, Bottom Rick, Butt Slapping, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Jealous Rick, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Flirts A LOT, Orgasm Control, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Tags Are Hard, They still have zombies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Negan, basically Negan, duh that’s what this is all about, gagging, its all the same expect Negan goes to Alexandria directly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetITuhuh/pseuds/GetITuhuh
Summary: It’s been a month since Ricks group has settled in. . . And there’s already an enemy at the door.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Negan, Rosita Espinosa/Abraham Ford, basically everyone - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn is not my thing, but I’ll try my best not to make them fuck within the first 3 chapters.

It was quiet. . . 

One of those very rare quiet days Rick always cherished. He was still getting used to it. No yelling, no groans from the walkers and no baby crying. Well, some of that, But not nearly as much. He hadn’t open his eyes yet, still enjoying the softness from the blankets wrapped around him. His sigh filled the empty room. “Hmm..” 

He let himself relax just a little bit longer. His covers were pulled all the up to his lips, while his face was pressed firmly against his many pillows. He let his hands wander around his body until they rested above his head. Rick let his eyes open slowly. Taking in the cozy bedroom around him. 

He needed to get up . . . 

Rick arched his back slowly, and raised his arms up as he yawned. He pulled off his covers but immediately retreated due to the cold. “Carl better not have turned the thermostat down...” He murmured softly. Rick turned his head and stared at his watch. 

_**9:37 A.M** _

Eh. Rick pushed the covers off and rolled out of his warm cocoon. His feet hit the floor, he stood against the rooms soft carpet, he appreciated everything in this place so much. It was perfect. He finally found a place for his children to grow. Well, Carl is already pretty grown but still. Carl was still his baby boy, no matter how old he got. 

Rick lazily walked to his closet and pulled out his uniform. The fabric easily pulled off the hanger and laid against the mans calloused palms. A blue shirt, navy blue jacket and a black tie. “Where’s my pants?” Rick looked in his closet and pushed back his old clothes. “Ah, here you are.” 

He pulled the pants down from the closet and turned to his bed. Letting the fabric fall out of his hands. “Socks.” He walked back to the closet and opened his tiny dresser within it. Rick pulled out a pair of charcoal grey socks before throwing them onto the bed. He let his body stretch once again, taking in a deep breath, he sighed. 

Rick bent over and grabbed his dark brown shoes. “I have no idea why she wants me to wear all this. I’m sure everybody will know what I do without shoving a uniform in their faces.” Rick sauntered back over to the bed and reached for the shirt. 

He pulled on his clothes quickly and tied his shoes. Rick grabbed his watch and wrapped the cool metal around his wrist before clicking it shut. He wiggled his wrist to make sure it stayed on. It stayed. Rick grabbed the jacket and put it over his shoulder before walking out of the room.

He shoes made a loud thump noise every time they hit the hard floor. He saw Carl’s door was open and peeked in. His son wasn’t there. Rick still had to get used to that. He walked over to Judith’s room and opened the door. she wasn’t in her crib. 

He heard pans from downstairs and walked down the steps. “Carl?” Rick called out 

“I’m here!” Carl replied 

Rick hurried down to the kitchen and saw his little girl in her high chair. “Look at you!” Judith let out a giggle at the sight of her father and reached up at him. “She’s getting so big.” Rick pulled her up and rocked her in his arms. “I know. Can’t believe she’s gonna turn four soon.” Rick smiled at his son. “You were a little monkey when you were four. Always jumping on stuff.” Rick chuckled at the memory. 

“It’s _**10:05**_ , dad.” Carl handed rick an egg sandwich. “Carol made bread and Daryl found two chickens.” Rick put Judith back down in her High chair and took the sandwich from his son. “Thank you.” Carl was pulled into a hug that he wasn’t prepared for. “Dad?” Rick held Carl closely. “Thank you for being such a good kid.” Carl wrapped his arms around his dad. He didn’t say anything. “You have no idea how proud I am of you. You’re stronger then, what I ever hoped for.” Carl smiled and nodded into the other mans chest. “I love you, Carl.”—“I love you too, dad” They stood there like that for at least 3 minutes. Finally Carl wiggled “dad, I’m starting to sweat.” Rick let go. “Oh, sorry.” He chuckled at his son and placed a kiss on his head. “Alright I should be back soon.”

———————

Rick walked quickly as he ate his sandwich. It was pretty damn good to. He bit into the yolk as he walked up the steps to Diana’s house. When he opened the door, he shoved the sandwich in his mouth and chewed quickly. He wiped his mouth as he stepped into the kitchen. Spencer was sitting on a barstool and eating breakfast. “Hey, Spencer.” 

Spencer looked at rick and looked away. “Do you know where your mom is?” Spencer scoffed. “You were supposed to be here at 9:30.” Rick grit his teeth “yeah, I just woke up late.” Spencer rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. She’s in her study. Up the stairs to the right.” Rick nodded. “Thanks.” Rick walked back to the stairs he had previously passed by, he walked up the stairs quickly. When he approached the door, he could hear soft music play. “Diana?” Rick opened the door and saw her taking sips out of a wine glass. “Oh, hello rick. Sorry. I was just reading.” Rick shut the door. “I should apologize, that Bed is just. . . So hard to get out of.” Diana chuckled 

“Oh you don’t have to tell me. If I was you, I’d never get up.” Diana laughed

”So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Rick smiled at the older woman. Diana took a bigger sip and sniffed. She closed her book and set it aside along with her wine. 

“You lost your wife right?”

Rick tensed to the question. Lori. She was his high school sweetheart. Even though she was mean as hell to him. Rick still loved her. Even though she cheated on him with his best friend, Shane. He still loved her. Oh, his Lori.

“Yes I did.”

“Rick?” 

“Yes?” 

“Is it always this painful?” Tears traveled down the women’s face slowly. 

“No.” Rick took big steps and sat down to meet Diana’s eyes. “It gets better as time goes on.” Diana smiled. “When Pete . . . Killed my husband. I understood what you meant.” She looked up at rick. “I should’ve trusted you. I should’ve believed you. I should’ve...” Rick took Diana’s hand quickly “You couldn’t have known. You _didn’t_ know.” Diana took A deep breath. 

“You should lead. I’m not fit.” Rick shook his head “you are fit. you’ve done amazing considering how long this place has stood without people from the outside.” Rick smiled “No. Because now, we have people from the outside. That man, Abraham. He saved people from dying, my system would’ve killed them. However, your system **_saved_** my people. You know what to do rick. I want you to lead.” Rick clutched Diana’s hands tightly. “If that’s what you want. I will.” Diana smiled “I do want that.” 

“Then, I need to make changes. We need to have guards on watch at all times. We need all of our people to carry. We need to make sure everyone is trained in taking down walkers.” Rick stood. “I’ll protect this place.” Diana smiled 

“I know you will.” . . . _**11:27 A. M**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricks about 2 1/5weeks into leading.

Things had gone down.

One of Carl’s eyes was gone, the women he liked was dead, he had only had known her for a short time anyway . But her old husband was the one that killed Dianas husband. _**Diana.**_ She trusted rick, told him to protect this place he cared for. He let her down. He lead a load of walkers here. He caused her death. 

Rick was carrying for Carl’s eyes, applying a serum to the wounded flesh. Something was bothering his son, he could tell from his facial expression. “Carl, Are you angry with me?” Rick pressed a palm to His sons cheek. “No.” Carl looked away.

“Carl. I know that look.” Rick lifted his sons chin. “What is it?” “It’s nothing, dad.” Carl was holding back years of unreleased and unresolved trauma in. He didn’t want his dad worrying, he already had so much to do. “Uh, no. Carl Grimes, you tell your father what’s bugging you.”

Rick kept his hand pressed against Carl’s face, while giving his a stern look. Carl shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with the question. “It’s just-“ he let out a loud sigh and fell against his dads chest with an even louder dramatic sigh.

“My poor boy.” Carl scoffed at the nickname.

“Well are you gonna tell me what’s been messing around in your head? Or do you just wanna lay on me?” Carl chuckled “Dad, when did you ever get so chummy.”

“I’m not chummy!” Rick protested

“Well, we used to never talk about our feelings. We would always suck it up and carry on. But now you want to start asking me, how I feel? I guess I’m just not ready for that.” Carl sat up, taking a quick look at his father. Rick was smiling.

A dorky, goofy, over excited smile. “Because! We never had time! I mean. . . We did! But- we were always working or on guard. We barely talked to the group as a whole until we had to make a big decision or do something.” Carl nodded and slipped the makeshift eye patch on.

“I get that, I do. It’s just weird to get used to you asking me stuff like that.” Rick sighed “like how are you doing? I would ask that, even back then.” Carl looked back to his father instantly. “Yeah, you would. But you wouldn’t press it like you do now. You’d never asked what was bugging me. Because you already knew what was bugging me. I shouldn’t be so angry, but I am! I can’t help it! I can’t help the fact I’m mad! I think about all of the stuff thats happened to us!” Carl clutched at his pants.

“I just wanted to be like ‘a normal kid’ but I’m not! I can’t be! Now that I’ve met ‘normal kids’ I know deep down I couldn’t and won’t ever be like them!” Tears traveled down his face. “I always wanted to have a game set! I always wanted to watch movies and listen to music! But now that I have it, I feel like I don’t deserve it! I can’t even except it!”

Carl’s tears were hot against his skin. It burned to cry. It was pathetic. “Carl.” Rick pulled the boy closer to him and pressed a small kiss to his head. “You deserve more than even one of us. You didn’t deserve the world you grew up in. I’ve always wanted you to feel like a normal kid. But you’ve been through to much. You'll always know more than these sheltered people. You’ll always be a Grimes. You’ll always be my son.”

Rick stroked Carl’s hair sweetly. “-And my sons a pretty cool guy.” “Stop being chummy.” Carl wiped his eyes. “I can’t help it. It’s been awhile since we’ve been alone. Just father and son. I want you to know you can tell me anything. I won’t judge you. I’ll never do that to you.” Rick smiled brightly.

“Like I said before, you're a grimes. Grimes have feelings too. It’s not healthy to keep them hidden either.” Rick brought his hand down and held his sons hands. “You’re an incredible boy. Quick witted, intelligent and brave. Braver than anyone of us. I don’t know how either.” “Stupidity.” Carl sighe

Stop it. I don’t want to hear you say that.” Rick looked down at his son “Carl I’m going to tell you something you probably already know. I just want to make sure.” Carl straightened his back “Yeah?” Rick brought Carl’s hands close

“Don’t ever let people see this side of you. Be cold, be cruel. . . Be quiet. People will use your feelings. This emotions you have. . . about yourself. Don’t let anyone know that isn’t me. Okay?” Carl nodded quickly “okay.”

——————-

Abraham had come back

Sasha and Daryl were with him, they brought back large explosives. While they caught up with all of the stuff they found. Rick couldn’t help but laugh at the suit Abraham wore. They joked around, stupid and reckless behavior. That was before Abraham told him what happened.

“It was a group.” Abraham walked to the kitchen counter taking out a glass from the clean rack and filling it with water 

“How big?” Rick sat at the kitchen table, eating an egg sandwich that Carl made him. Carl knew what his dad liked on them. 

“7 people maybe 8.” Abraham grabbed his glasses and sipped it. 

“What did they say?” Rick took another bit, looking up at the larger man as he took a seat across from him. 

“Something about a man named negan. If I could remember straight I believe they said all of our shit belonged to him. Well, before Daryl blasted them to hell.” Abraham began chugging the water, spilling a little onto his shirt in the process. He didn’t care. 

“Negan?” Rick lifted his eyebrow to the name. Letting it fall off his lips quickly, what an interesting name, maybe it’s a code name. 

“Yeah. Who names their kid that? KNEE-GON! Shit sounds like a duck got his balls yanked on.” Abraham chuckled at his own joke. Finishing his water quickly, he set the glass down. 

“We need to figure out who they’re talking about. This man. Whoever he is, will find out that we killed a group of his people. We need to get rid of him, fast. He’s a threat.” 

“I have no idea where the main operation would be at. We were out pretty far. Should we just go looking around and trip over our own asses?” Abraham watched rick take another bite of his sandwich. “Mind if I have a bite?” Rick looked up and shrugged. He handed the sandwich to him. 

“No we shouldn’t. We need to figure out where this ‘Negan’ guy is. We’ll send Daryl out. Have him look around. . . Also Rosita.” Rick stood up and pushed his chair in. Hearing it scratch against the wooden flooring as it fit under the table. 

“Understood. I’ll go tell them the news.” Abraham swallowed the sandwich quickly and stood. Pushing in his chair as well. He took a step back, admiring the man he used to fight with. . . Damn. 

And with that their conversation ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan.

Daryl and Rosita were out, looking around for possible whereabouts of this strange group. “So this dicks name’s Negan?” Rosita turned her head to Daryl as they continued to walk. “Yeah, prick’ said our stuff belonged to them.” Rosita lifted an eyebrow. “I’m not following. Negan said that to you or a follower of his?” 

“A follower. Probably some cult like terminus.” Daryl kicked a rock from the train track. “Do you hear that?” Rosita turned around. 

“I kicked a pebble.” Daryl turned around to where Rosita was looking and pointed at the ground. “Oh.” Rosita turned back around and kept walking. “You May be right. Could be a cult.” Daryl frowned. He thought of the man he met... what was his name? Dwight? That dick took his shit. ;Can I tell you something?” Daryl lifted his face. “What?” Rosita stopped on the track. “I met a guy. A Negan guy.” 

“ ** _What._** ” Rosita stared at him, confused 

“I met one. He was with two girls. One died. . . He stole my bike.” Daryl looked passed Rosita. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Rosita angrily crossed her arms. 

“Cause he’s been following us with about 15 people for maybe this entire time” Daryl watched as Rosita turned in horror. 

“Wow! I thought you didn’t notice!” 

——//————//————-//———-

Rick was making dinner for his family, finally able to relax. He took a look at his watch 

**6:30 P.M**

They should be back by now...Ricks Brow furrowed. “What could they be doing...” He set down the spoon. He was making spaghetti. He made it from scratch to! He found an old recipe, back from 1948. ‘Made in Italy’ was on the front. “Wonder how things are over there.” The noodles were still in the crafting process. He’d have to use his hand to Make them as thin as he wanted them. 

They had dried spaghetti, but it’s not the same. As he let his tomato’s boil, in order to soften them up. He heard a bang. Not a gun bang but, something else. A loud metal on something sound? Rick turned off the stove and took a step out of his kitchen. 

**_He heard running_ **

The thing he feared most. He heard Carl running down the stairs “Dad! What’s going on?!” He turned to his son and looked him in the eye seriously. “Go find Olivia, give Judith to her and protect the armory.” Carl nodded and headed back upstairs to grab the crying toddler. 

Rick was quickly sprinting to the gate, he saw Michonne, Eugene, Abraham Spencer, Glenn, Maggie, _everyone_. He ran faster, and slid against the gravel to stop himself from slamming into the gate. 

“ _Little pig, Little pig! **Let me in!”**_ This deep voice. This cocky attitude. It’s a leader. This had to be, Negan. 

Rick walked Closer to the gate. Lookin at the shadow. It was a man and he was a little taller then rick. Rick stood there. He couldn’t make out any other features..expect..a bat? “You know I can fucking see you and your little friends to right?” Rick took a step back from the gate. Which immediately was followed by a loud fit of laughter from this man. “Why don’t you open the gate and let me in? You scared, prick? Cause you should be.” Ricks teeth pressed against each other. He look a couple steps away, breathing loudly. Rick took a deep breath and began climbing The ladder to the guard post.

This man, coming into his world like this. Rick was pissed. “Aww. Where’d you go! I just wanted to chat! You seem like an asshole but I’m sure we can work-” .

“I’m up here.” Rick stood on the guard tower looking down at. . . trucks, and trucks. . . and. . . so. . . many people. Surrounding him, surrounding Alexandria.

“Well shit! You popped out of nowhere!” The man stepped out from the gate area and smiled. He took a good look at rick. Rick did the same. From ricks perspective, people surrounded him. But this man was in the center of it all. This man, had a black leather jacket. His pants were grey and his shoes were a dark brown. He had a cherry red scarf as well, it was tucked into his jacket. He was holding a bat, wrapped in barbed wire. If that didn’t make his stomach dropped. This mans face definitely did. He was gorgeous. A salt and pepper beard was painted against his olive colored skin. His eyes, a dark and deep brown. His lips were a lad on the darkish pink side and his hair was groomed back. When he moved, he sauntered. Fucking sex incarnation.

From Negans perspective, he saw a bare faced man. His lips were a soft pink and he was a little paler than himself. His hair was brown and his eyes were a light blue. He wore a white t shirt and jeans. But over it he had a pink checkered apron. He stood tall, even though he was scared shitless. He’s a fucking babe.

Negan smiled even wider once he realized how precious the man looked. “Well look at you, you were cooking something honey?” Rick froze and looked down and scolded himself. He still had on the pink checkered apron. “Well, toots?” Negan leaned forward. Licking his lips at the man, he could just eat him up. “I- yes.” Rick tried straightening his back.

“What were you making, princess?” Negan chuckled at ricks jaw tightening. Rick turned around, taking a look at all of the people he had. They all had guns... they could fight. “Baby look at me.” Rick immediately turned at the name. Blushing just a tad bit. “Well look at that!” Negan whistled. “You’re trained! I like that.” Rick squinted at him.

“Well are you gonna tell me what you were making?”

“Spaghetti.”

“Homemade?”

“Yes.”

“No fucking way. That’s my favorite sugar, we must soulmates!” 

“What’s your name.” Rick peered down at the man. He just had to make sure, just double checking. “Oh! How rude of me! I guess I got caught up in your looks!” Negan chuckled lowly. “I’m Negan.”

Negans grin was wide, he had never seen rick. But he knew he would like him. “You’re Rick.” Negan chuckled at the mans jump.   
“How do you know my name?” Rick stood strong. That was. . . Until Daryl and Rosita were kneeled before him. “These two told us! If you can see, I shot-! Hells his name?” A different man stalked closer to Negan. “Daryl.”

“Wow! That actually sounds right! Well, I had to shoot daryl in the leg cause he refused to talk. Sad. I know! But he’s strong! I can just tell!” Ricks heart dropped even lower. “Can we come in? Or do you want me to kill these two?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well?” Negan swung his bat casually, all the while he was purposely swinging pretty damn close to Daryls head. 

Rick looked at his people, they were all looking to him. He knew had a job. It was to protect his people, he would do even thing to make sure they wouldn’t be hurt. But under this situation, His closet friends were in danger. Daryl was his brother, not by blood but by friendship. He knew Rosita for less time, but she fought and helped him. Over time, he and her because brother and sister. He loved both of them dearly. So he had to give up his peoples safety. To save his dearest friends. He could see their faces. Daryl and Rosita weren’t showing it, but they were horrified. They shook their heads, telling him subconsciously to not let Negan in. He knew they would sacrifice themselves. But, he didn’t care. They were family. He had to let Negan in. He had to save his family. “Rickie I need you to make up your mind. As much as I love staring at you, we need to come to a decision here.” 

Rick turned back to the taller man. Looking up angrily, his hatred for this attractive man grew. How dare he! “You won’t kill anyone if I Let you in.” Negan twirled his finger while licking his lips “Watch how you’re lookin at me.” Negan watched rick tighten his jaw. “You won’t kill anyone if I let you.” Rick stood strong. “Is that a demand or a command Princess?” Rick growled and shouted out “It’s a damn question!” Negan chuckled at the rage of Alexandrias leader. “guess I struck a nerve, how cute.” Rick only grew angrier. “Answer my question.” Negan leaned forward and winked at the man “I can’t promise that. But I won’t hurt you, not until you ask me, that is.” Negan watched rick suck in a breath. He was shaking with wrath. He’s been humiliated and it won’t stop. Rick turned his head and nodded to Spencer. The gate started to open. It’s metal scratched against the gravel as it was pulled. “Well, fucking finally!”

Negan walked in immediately, letting his hips sway as he approached ricks people.

Rick climbed down quickly, he almost fell on the last step. Rick strutted towards Negan quickly. The saviors leader Held his hand out to rick. Ricks feet stopped in their tracks, as if mind controlled by this mans hand. “I hate to be an asshole to you, but I need you on your knees, rick. Everyone to be exact.” Rick frowned deeply. But as he was being surrounded, the pressure was becoming too much. He fell to his knees in a flash, and the others followed. 

“Anyone ever tell you how good you look on your knees?” Negan smiled at the man before him. 

Negan looked up and was met with beautiful houses, a garden and several other things. “Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent!” He took a couple steps out, smiling at all they had. “Oh Ricky, you are gonna be my new little play thing.” Ricks head shot up, he glared at the man standing. “Excuse me?” Rick snarled. Not only was his power being taken but this man thinks he can just- 

“I guess I wasn’t being clear enough. You are gonna keep me entertained! So, we that in mind, think of some jokes!” Negan chuckled lowly at the mans mean expression. “Don’t be rude, prick.” He walked back over to rick and bent down. Scanning the blue eyed mans face before leaning down to his ear.“Your people look scared as shit. Expect, that red haired one.” Negan stood and eyeballed Abraham, Taking in the mans physique. 

Even though he was on his knees, he wasn’t phased. He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t weak. “Shit, that’s impressive. Need a lot more of....whatever the fuck your name is. I guess I’ll have to take you.” Abraham growled lowly “The hell you are!” Negan gasped at the red heads outburst “-and he isn’t trained! I don’t think I like that. Rick minds his manners like a good boy. Why can’t you? You slipping him pipe or something, is that why you’re so damn cocky?” Abraham watched as ricks face heated up. They did once, it was quick. He remembers how it all happened. Rick and him were scavenging. 

The smaller man was stressed about the lack of food. Abraham didn’t like to see him stressed so offered to ease him of his worries. Rick slowly accepted the offer. God, he  
remembers the faces rick made. The noises, fuck. Rick was gorgeous. His leader took cock well, he let Abraham do everything he wanted. Needless to say, rick was a little more at ease after. 

“Don’t disrespect him.” Abraham frowned. 

“So is this loyalty? Or is he just a really good lay?” Negan chuckled at Abraham huffing out a breath. “It’s loyalty.” Rick grinned softly at Abe’s response, the man had seen him begging. Gasping for air and telling him to fuck into him harder. Yet, that didn’t make Abraham think less of him. Negan turned around, he pointed his bat out to rick. “I think he’s lying but I could be wrong.” He took a stop closer to rick and leaned down. “I’m gonna take him back with me.” 

“You can’t.” Rick looked up into the mans dark eyes. He felt a knot of submission well itself up in his throat. 

“Why not?” Negan teased 

“Cause he’s one of my people.” Rick looked down, cutting off the eye contact quickly. 

“I don’t really give a shit if he’s one of yours. I like him, I can train him.” Negan grinned widely, he saw the way rick acted and was intrigued.

“I won’t let you take one of my people.” Rick lifted his eyes once more to try and come off hostile. 

“You won’t let me? I don’t think you can promise that.” Negan stood. 

“It’s not a promise it’s a command.” 

Negan bit his lip at rick and leaned forward. “You had me convinced you’d be good. Now your just actin’ out. I don’t like that.” Rick snarled at him. “I don’t care.” Negan smiled brightly, and leaned to ricks ear. “Lets go to your house. I’m hungry.”


	5. Chapter 5

“My house?” Rick thought of Carl and Judith. Thank god he had told him to protect the armory.

“Yeah, you are the leader of these pricks, right?” Negan chuckled at ricks growl. “So you have to live in a nice house! It’s a perk.” Rick slowly stood, but he was only half way when he was shoved back on his knees. “I didn’t tell you that you could stand yet.” Rick looked up at him with scorn.

“Asshole.” Rick whispered to himself

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Negan Leaned down “What? No answer?” Rick leaned up and stared deep into the mans eyes. “What did I tell you, prick? Carful how you're looking at me. That’s what I said. I remember saying that because your cheeks started turning pink.” Rick stayed put, resisting the urge to pop him in the mouth. “It’s a rule, Rick. Do you not like listening?”

Rick turned away

“No!” Negan grabbed ricks face tightly and pulled it up to his own.

“I asked you a fucking question!” Negan pulled rick up, only to slam him back down into the gravel. Ricks eyes scanned around him. HE watched his people gasp at the sudden action. “Dammit I fucking hate and I mean HATE! Doing the ‘my dick is bigger than yours treatment!’. . . it is, we both know it.” Negan pulled on ricks jaw and brought him back up. Negan sat him back on his knees carefully. “Now, asshole. Answer my question.”

Rick gazed back up at the man.

“Well?” Negan growled. He hated being ignored. “No.” Rick gave a simple answer. “You don’t like listening, huh.” Negan stood proud. “Then this should get your attention. Maybe give you some sense, to listen to the man that can do this.” Ricks brows furrowed together “what?” Negan walked over to Maggie, then to Glenn, then stopped at Abraham. “You don’t wanna join me right, big man?”

“What do you think asshat?” Abraham snarled back

“Wrong choice.” Negan smiled evilly as he brought Lucille up. “NO!” Rick screamed out, everyone else screamed and gasped, some even covered their eyes. But Negan stopped, just for rick. “Don’t, please” Rick pleaded with the man he crawled a little closer to Negan. . Negan turned around and chuckled. “See? I listened to you. It’s not so hard! So, are you gonna listen?” Rick nodded slowly. “Good boy so what you are gonna do is you’re gonna hand over the red head-“

“No way in hell am I gonna let myself become some mans dick holder.” Abraham spoke up. Rick quickly shifted to look at the red head.

“Abraha-“ Rick was cut off

“No, Rick. I’m not gonna become a follower of dicks and assholes.” Abraham looked at the man angrily.

“Really, No way in hell? You know where that puts me. You are a great fighter I can tell. But you’d be even more so if you worked for me. Why are you so damn keen about sucking on one of ricks titties?” Negan spit at the man.

“Why do you think, dickhead,” Abraham gazed up at Negan, standing tall on his knees.

“I gave you a choice, I’m tired of this!” Negan brought Lucille down on Abraham’s skull quickly. Smashing into bone like glass. “Oh my god!” Rick cried out, he looked at his friend. Blood was pouring from the mans head almost as if it were water. “Damn! Taking it like a champ!” Abraham took in shallow breath before looking up “suck. . . My . . . Nuts.” Negan chuckled and cut of Abraham’s cocky smile with the finishing blow. He continued pounding the mans head it. Enjoying the way the blood splattered on his leather boots.

“Damn, he said, suck my nuts! What a way to go out!” Negan wiped the blood off his chin.

“Wasn’t too happy about that mouth.” Everyone was shaking, Daryl stared up at Negan. His hands grabbed at the gravel, training to not let go of his anger. Rick was trying to hold back tears, he saw Rosita and Sasha. They were broken from this. “Well rick, back to what I wanted to do before! Show me the house!”


	6. Chapter 6

Ricks breath was caught in his throat, his eyes scanned The mush that once was Abraham’s head. “Aw, don’t be so damn upset. He just took one for the team! I was planning on killing at least one of y’all. Just had to show y’all whose in charge.” Rick gripped the gravel in his hand and fought the urge to stand. “Well, take me to your house.” Negan swung Lucille casually. “Damn look at my dirty girl! She is a vampire bat!” Negan chuckled

Rosita let out a loud breath. She struggled to hold herself up. Rick could only whisper apologizes. He felt himself being yanked up all of a sudden. “Let’s go rick! I wanna try what you’re making! Oh! I forgot!” All rick heard was blurred, he wanted to run. He wanted to run to his both of his sweet children. To embrace them and never let go.

_How could you do this, we **trusted** you! _

_We **believed** in you! _

_You’re **worthless**! _

_How could you be so **weak**._

_You **let** him in, Rick. . . _

_You let **him** in . . . _

**_YOU LET HIM IN!_ **

Ricks mind stabbed at him, screamed at him for his choice. He let this happen, he didn’t deserve to be loved like he once was. He saw the way his people looked at him. It was horror when he said okay. They were out numbered! _**You could have fought.**_ No! They would have all died! They were surrounded! _**You have strong people, they could have fought.**_ They had Daryl and Rosita! He couldn’t have let them die. _**That’s selfish. They would have been fine to die like that!**_

**_ STOP! _ **

Rick felt Negan grab his shoulder. “What the problem? Look like you shit yourself.” **HIT HIM!** “NO!” Rick screamed out at Negan. Rick rose his arms up and covered his mouth. “Damn.” Negan stepped over. “Sorry baby, did I crack your head to?” Negan chuckled at ricks grimace. “You wanna go to my house right?” Rick shot back. “Yeah?” Negan strolled forward. “After you make me some dinner like a good house wife. Then, you can watch me walk around.” Negan chuckled “I’m kidding, you’d be my House Husband.” 

“Stop.” Rick immediately turned and started walking. 

Negan sighed and ran beside him, sliding an arm around his waist. “Okay, prick before you-“ “stop.” Negans arm was pushed back to his chest. “Ok, someone doesn’t like being touched.” Rick growled. His angry, this rage. . . His wrath was unmeasurable. His blood was pumping and his adrenaline was up. He could take him. _**He couldn’t fight!**_ it’s too late for that, Rick. 

“First off, watch how you’re fucking looking at me. Do I have to gauge out your eyes? Second, don’t walk off without me. You walk behind me.” Negan rose his hand and brought it to ricks nick. “Understood?” Negan pulled rick close to him. “I understand.” 

Negan chuckled loudly “add a sir at the end of your sentences and were all good.” 

Rick leaned out, away from Negan “I understand, **_sir_**.” Negan smiled widely, his pearly white teeth on full display. “I like how you say that, **_Rick_**.” Negan eyes squinted down at the man, taking in his smaller frame. Rick was hit with a wave. He was flirting! **_Yeah, no shit_**. Rick blushed immediately, what was this man even thinking! 

Negan let rick keep walking until they came up on a very cute house. Ricks mind was wandering until he came across something. He could frustrate this man. He could flirt, but not let Negan touch him, of course. He could do that! If he makes this man want him, he won’t hurt anyone! Rick knows the art of manipulation.

He could do this easily. Tangle this man up in lust. Keep Negan wanting him and If he fucks with anyone... rick would shut it down and shame him. Immediately take away the love, Negan wouldn’t hurt anyone to keep him pleased! Rick knows how men think, especially this type of man. **_This wouldn’t lead into anything anyway._**


	7. Chapter 7

Rick took a deep breath, _Two options._ He could flirt back with Negan. Or he could kill him in the house. The last one wouldn’t work. Someone would replace him and then come for rick. They would also attack them, a lot of more people would die. 

**_You’re being irrational_ **

Rick walked up the porch steps, not listening to Negans babbling. He could do this it’s be easy! **_He’s not stupid rick._** Rick watched Negan open the door, still talking but he still wasn’t listening. Rick knew how men worked, he knew how to manipulate. _**He does too.**_ Men will do anything for the person they want to fuck. **_Not this man._**

Negan bounced on his heels. “This is a nice home you have.” He turned and looked at rick. Rick had his arm crossed, deep in thought. “Rick? Do you space out this much?” Negan took a step closer.

Rick took a deep breath and looked up into Negans eyes. “I-. . .” Rick wanted to shook back something smart. But he’s words were caught in the back of his throat. “What?” Negan seemed like he was purring. 

~~NEGAN WEVE GOT SOME OF THE MATTRESSES~~

Negan held out a hand to rick, he lifted a walkie to his mouth “take them all.” Rick immediately grabbed Negans hand “The old people can’t sleep on the floor. We have a pregnant woman and-“ Negan pressed a finger against Ricks lips. “I don’t really want to hear it.” Rick had to do something. 

“Sir-“ Rick whispered out in a cherry sweet tone 

Negans eyebrow rose in curiosity “yeah?”. Rick took a step forward and made sure to give himself the “please” look. “I was good, for you. I let you in without any fuss.” Negan smirked and pressed a hand against Ricks side, causing rick to immediately regret his decision.

“Yes, yes you were. You think you should get a treat or something?” Rick DIDNT want any treat from this man. “Sir, I was good for you. Doesn’t that mean you can wait till next time?.” Rick pressed his hands against Negans chest softly. 

Negan grabbed Ricks hands and threw them off. “You think I’m stupid.” **_Oh shit._** ”you think I’m _fucking stupid._ ” Rick took a step back. “No sir-“ Negan tightly grabbed Lucille. “Do you _**really**_ think you can just give me a couple of kisses and Batt your eyelashes and I’ll fall over?” Negan stalked forward and locked Rick against the wall. “I will admit, most of my men would gotten right where you wanted them. But that don’t mean shit, cause they ain’t in charge.” 

Rick was sweating bullets. “I’m really sorry, sir.” 

“Let me make this very VERY clear. I’m not a moron. I’m gonna see past all the bullshit that you through at me. You really wanna play with me? Your gonna have to prove it. I wanna hear you say what you want from me.” 

**_I can push this. I CAN!_ **

Rick blushed softly and brought his hand to Negans belt buckle. Rick thought it over quickly. If he stops now, he can never ‘Honey Pot’ Negan. He can follow through with his plan. He’ll just act like a Virgin whenever Negan wants to fuck. He can...he can..Shit Negans waiting. Just act coy. Let him touch me on occasion. Act interested. **_Don’t do this, Rick. You’ll regret it._** Rick stared into negans eyes, it’s to keep everyone safe. 

“ _I want...”_


	8. Chapter 8

Rick had to come up with something. **_You dug too deep._** Negan took a step forward, smirking at the smaller man. “Can’t come up with a good lie?” Rick looked up, he can make a good lie. _Maybe_. “I don’t want anything from you! You just killed one of my people. One that actually was _close_ to me!” Negan lifted his head, taking a better look at rick. Negan slid his tongue over his teeth, enjoying the way rick frowned.

“You know what you want.” Negan clinched Lucille harder. Rick scanned Negans face quickly. Rick didn’t like negans tone. “-And I know what I want. And ya starting to annoy me rick. ‘Cause what you just said was a damn statement. That wasn’t what you want.”

“What do you want?” Rick dodged Negans question. He felt like backing up. But he didn’t want Negan to think he was a coward. No. He wouldn’t ever let this man see him vulnerable. Never again. 

“I want you to say what’s really on that pretty mind of yours. Cause it’s starting to piss me off.” Negan chuckled softly at ricks face. 

“I-“ Ricks cheeks heated up. “I don’t-“ Rick hasn’t been complimented in so long. He couldn’t help but blush. **_Dammit rick! You’re acting vulnerable! Man up!_**

Negan sighed softly, “Rick, you’re boring me.” Ricks head shot up, “I am not here to be your damn jester. Let’s get that straight.” Ricks throat was grabbed, his hands darted to Negans hand. Rick was slammed to his knees, the impact hurt but he didn’t have time to focus. His hair was pulled back, forcing him to look up. “Okay, Rick. Let’s make this clear.” Negan loomed over him. Rick was held down by his throat, it hurt but Negan wasn’t pressing on his windpipe. “You don’t demand things from me honey.” 

Rick growled loudly, he snarled at the man holding him down. “Dammit Rick, DONT make me slap you. I don’t wanna hurt that sweet face.” Rick was pulled toward Negans legs. “Hrmp!” Rick fell against negans legs with a thud. “Look bunny, I have to give you a reality check. I’m not just hungry for your damn homemade pasta. I just didn’t want to make you cry in front of your people.” 

Rick glared up at him, _**SLAP!**_ Rick gasped and slid back, only to be grabbed by the throat once more and pulled forwards again. “Look at me.” Negan tightened his grip around ricks neck and shook it. Rick stared at the ground in denial. Chewing on the hatred that was burning. “ _ **Rick,**_ Look at me.” Negan frowned at ricks protest but eventually forced the mans face on the floor. He rubbed Ricks face into the floor. Forcing humiliation to flood ricks pride. “You wanna be bad? Fine.” 

Ricks cheek was hardly pressed against the floor. Rick sighed in defeat, he knew what he had to do. Rick let out a whimper. A long, needy one that got Negans attention. Negan let go As soon as he heard that high pitched noise. “Rick. Last chance. Look at me.” Negan leaned down, waiting for the smaller man to look up. Ricks mind was flooded with options. He liked one more than the rest. **_Don’t do it._**

Rick let out a chain of whimpers. Not like a dogs. But soft, short and sorry. That’s all he could describe it as. Negan immediately stopped yanking at ricks head. Instead, He started softly massaging ricks Irritated scalp. “If you’re good, I don’t have to be so mean. Don’t you understand, rick?” Rick ignored him, he just keep whimpering. “Rick? Answer me. Do you understand?” 

Rick looked up slowly and locked eyes with Negan. “Do you understand, sweetie?” Rick scooted closer. “Negan...” Negan smiled softly at Rick. Taking Ricks hand and pulling him closer to himself. “What is it?” Rick scooted closer to Negan. Their faces so close but never touching. Negans eyes scanned ricks face, smiling softly at the man, “you asked me what I wanted earlier.” 

“Yes I did, do you know what you want?” Negan leaned closely to ricks face. Preparing for a kiss. “You know what I want?” Rick looked at Negans lips and back up. Blushing softly at the mans hand coming to rest on his cheek. “What did you want my dear?” Negan chuckled at the mans coy reaction. He was getting sucked in. Rick got his knees slowly. “Negan...what I really want..” Rick smiled at the man. Negan scooted closer, trying to lock lips with the man. “I just want..” Negan tried to kiss the man but was punched in the nose, hard.

“I WANT YOU TO DROP DEAD!”


	9. Chapter 9

“Shit!” Negan tried to slide back but was he tackled to the ground. 

Ricks hips slid against Negans. He sat on Negans belt as he brought his fist up and down against the mans cheek. Ricks fist slid from Negans cheek to his nose. Earning Him a satisfying crack. Negan arched his back, causing Rick to fall off. He fell on the ground and scrambled to get up. Negan grabbed ricks hair and pulled him back. 

“Come here!” Negan slammed ricks face against the ground.

He groaned out in pain As he was lifted and slammed against the wall. Negan pounced on him, not giving him time to react. His fist collided with ricks stomach. Rick gasped and clutched around negans arm as he fell on the floor. 

“You really thought you’d win a fight against me? That’s rich.” Negan picked Rick up by the collar and through him across the room. Rick hit the floor hard, coughing loudly. He brought himself up and looked at Negan. “Don’t you dare.” Negan growled out. 

**_It’s too late now to stop._**

Rick charged Negan, grabbing the taller mans waist and swinging him around with all his might. Negan lost his balance and slipped, he landed against the wooden floor with a thud. Rick was on top of Negan in a flash. “Rick, Stop being _a fucking bitch!”_ Negan punched rick in the nose. He yelped on the impact and brought his hand to his nose. 

Negan pushed rick off quickly. He pinned ricks arms above his head and sat on the smaller mans waist. “Rick, my poor darlin’ why’d you do that?” Rick tried to do what Negan did to get him off. He tried arching his back to throw Negan off but Negan wrapped his legs around the smaller mans waist. 

“Get off of me!” Rick screamed out 

“Uh no. You started this, and I’m gonna finish it.” Negan kept Ricks arms above his head with one hand. Negan brought his hand to his nose and wiped the blood off. “Look what you did!” Negan showed rick his hand. “Good!” Rick yelled out. 

“I’m over this.” Negan felt Rick trying to push Negan off with his hips. “Aw is Rick the Prick too weak? Poor baby.” Rick growled out at him. “Why are you so angry?” Negan chuckled at ricks arms trying to get free. He brought his hand ricks neck and squeezed. “Let. Me. go.” Rick thrashed around but couldn’t get free. Negan laughed softly to ricks struggled efforts. He lifted his hand and rubbed ricks cheek.

”I’m sorry Ricky. I told you to be good. Then you attacked me.” Negan ran his fingers across ricks jawline. “Poor baby is gonna bruise.” Rick started leaning into the touches. That was until negan pointed it out. “Sweet heart, you like when I touch you?” Ricks eyes widened at the statement. “I wasn’t-!” Negan shushed him quickly. “You were.” Negan ran his fingers across ricks jawline again. “I need you to understand me okay?”

Rick’s blush carried to his ears. “Okay?” Negan lifted his chin at rick in question. “Y-Yes.” Rick whimpered against Negan. “I’m going to leave you and your people alone. _ **For a week**_. I’ll show up again and I’ll be taking half of your shit.” Ricks eyebrows furrowed at the statement. “You-“ “Rick. _**Hush**_.” 

Negan tilted his head Rick and smiled widely. “You’re not gonna like this. I know, honey. You don’t like it. But. . . Since you were a bad boy.” Rick shivered as Negan leaned down to his ear. “ _ **I’m gonna kill someone else**_.” Rick gasped at the statement. “No-! Negan! It was me, it was my fault!” 

“Yes. It was your fault. I’m glad you understand that.” Negan kissed ricks cheek softly as he tightened his grasp around ricks hands. “Do you understand what’s going to happen?” Negan lifted his head to look at the teary eyed man. “ _Yes_.” Negan slowly let go of rick hands and stood. 

Rick remained in the position, with his hand above his head and his legs spread. Negan frowned at the man. “You can decide who dies. But make it quick.” Ricks eyes fell on the man and then back on the ceiling. “I’m. . . sorry. You don’t have to kill anyone. I won’t do it again.” 

“Well, I’m sorry rick. But sorry doesn’t cut it for me.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“Please-“ Rick got up quickly. Negan was on his way to the door when Rick grabbed his arm. “You said- you said you were hungry! You can sit and talk with me while I make my...spaghetti.” Rick was holding onto Negans arm tightly. “Please, we can talk this out. I just. . . I was so angry. I’ve been angry. It just came out!”

“Thats a lie, rick.” Negans voice was deep, he stood still. Letting rick hang on him.

“It’s not! I’ve been frustrated about so many things! This just-“ Rick whimpered softly. “That’s not gonna work again.” Rick pulled softly on Negans arm and whined louder. “I’m. . . Sorry. Im sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m-“ Negan turned around and pressed a finger to ricks mouth. Negans eyes scanned ricks stressed looking features. He opened his mouth to speak. “I’ve lost my appetite.” Rick shivered slowly and tears pricked at his eyes.

“You’re hungry.” Rick pressed against Negan, pulling him back from the door. He lifted his head looking at the taller man.

“I’m not.” Negan sternly told the smaller man. But that didn’t stop rick from pulling and whimpering. He was tying to get Negan in the kitchen

“Please, let me-“ Ricks tears almost fell out of his eyes. He couldn’t let another one of his people be killed. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Rick, I’m not hungry.” Negan grabbed ricks hands. He began trying to pull them off when rick let out a broken sob. Negan stopped trying to get ricks hands off. He didn’t want to hurt the man. He didn’t. He was so fucking pretty to Negan. How could he hurt such a fucking babe.

“You-“ Rick started up again. He looked into Negans eyes. He knew if he walked out that door, someone would die. Rick knew that. So he wouldn’t give up, he was begging. More and more that Negan pulled away, rick felt his heart pumping more. 

“I’m not staying to chat. You can’t fight me, then cook and it all go away. You need to understand this. You need to understand not to be bad.” Negan looked at rick, scanning his features once more. Seeing all of the distress on the leaders face did hurt. Such a pretty person, upset.

“I do understand, I just. . . Please. I’ll be good. I’ll be the best person you could hope for. Just no. . . Killing.” Rick felt Negan pull him against his chest quickly. Rick was pressed against the taller man. He chest was so warm, so inviting. So. . . Bad.

“What did I say before rick?” Negan ran his hand over the smaller ones back.

“Negan. . . Let me cook for you. We can talk this out.” Ricks mouth was covered quickly with the other mans palm. But ricks didn’t stop, he reach up and held Negans hand. He let the man touch him. . . Disgusting. “How far along are you in cooking?” Negan lifted an eyebrow when Ricks eyes widened. “Are you close to done?” 

Rick thought back to the pasta, it was still chunky and the tomatoes weren’t even in a sauce yet. They were still whole. “I need you to shake your head yes or no.” Negan furrowed his eyebrows at ricks thinking expression. “Well?” Rick shook his head. 

“I don’t think I really have time to wait to eat. I’m sure my dinner will be at home.” Negan let go of ricks face. Which ended with ricks almost starting to whimper. “No, no, no. No crying. No whining.” 

Rick laid his head on Negans chest. **_Go ahead rick. You need to protect your people._**

“Negan...” Rick looked up, trying not to feel disgusted in himself. 

Negan looked at the man in his arms and he smiled. So sweet, so innocent looking. He’s such a fucking babe. “No. No more talk. I’m over this.” **_Tough guy act, nice._**

“What, wait-“ Rick felt him he pushed back. 

“Sorry rick, you were bad. Bad boys get punished. This is your punishment.” Negan walked out quickly without letting the other man catch up.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick followed Negan out the door quickly.

“Alright! Simon. . .” Negan looked at a man who was taller than him, he looked older. Simon was balding, and the ends of his hair we’re turning grey. “Yeah?” Rick looked at the man fiercely.

“Have everyone line up.” Negan hopped down from the porch.

Rick watch as Simon spoke into his speaker. Which Rick assumed was him telling Negans men to gather his people. “Negan-“ Rick walked up to Negan quickly. “Rick, not now. I’m busy.” Negan kept walking, until he stood at the middle of the street. Negans eyes scanned the crowds before looking at Rick again. The smaller man was begging with Negan not to kill anyone with his eyes, but Negan refused to listen.

He watched as his people were shoved to the ground before him. Some were old and some were young. His people were scared, they always looked to Rick for help. But this time, Rick couldn’t do anything. “Negan-“ Rick began walking towards the man but was grabbed by someone. Rick quickly turned his head, it was a woman. She had on dark clothes and her hair was tied back in a bun. She look angry, and majorly annoyed. “Arat! Play nice!”

Arat squeezed ricks arm tightly to send a clear message. After, she let go and turned to Negan for another order. She gasped silently and her eyes widened when she saw the damage rick had done to Negans face. “Sir-“ She stalked over to him. “It’s fine, Rick and I just had a little bit of a talk, that’s all.” She immediately sent a glare towards Rick. Obviously those two were close, or at least... that’s what rick thought.

When Rick looked around, he noticed All of his people were there, he looked at all of the faces he came to love. “Rick, come over here.” Negan signaled to the smaller man. All of his people were forced to their knees before him. All the while Rick was standing and walking to the man that took Abraham’s life. “Rick, I hate to do this to you but... who do you want...ya know? To spilt? I’m sure it’s somebody!”

Rick felt like throwing up immediately. “I’m not going to choose who dies. We’ve already established that.” Rick growled out at the man. “Well, you should’ve thought about that before you punched me.” Negan dramatically put his hand up to his face and pouted. Rick watched as the man chuckled at his own joke. “Well! I guess I get the option! Hmm...who is gonna meet the angels?” Negan looked at all of the people before him. “Wow, fine looking group of people rick! I just cannot deicide!” Negan began whistling loudly, while walking past all of the people. 

Glenn was holding onto to Maggie’s hand, trying his best to somehow protect his pregnant wife. Daryl was by himself, looking at Negan with what can only be described as rage. Daryl was scared and shaking from what happened before. But he’d be damned if he showed it. Rosita and Eugene were close together, mourning the death of their old leader. Eugene was sobbing on Rosita, while Rosita was trying her best not to cry too. But that wasn’t what scared rick. What did was his son being dragged by his hair down the rode. 

Rick eyes were wide as he watched his son be shoved to his knees. “You let go of-!” Rick tried to run to him but was grabbed back by Negan. Negans fingers curled around ricks jacket and pulled him to the side. “Who is this, rick? Must be someone important!” Negan walked to Carl. “We’re you hiding from me?” Negan bent down to get to Carl’s eye level. 

“No.” Carl spit at the man 

Negan stared at Carl for a couple seconds. Negans eyes slowly went wide as he looked at rick and back to Carl. “Oh. . . Damn.” Negan chuckled softly before hitting Carl’s hat lightly “You’re his son...huh?” Negan turned back to rick and saw noticed he was sweating bullets. “Oh rick, he’s lovely. Just like his daddy, truly _**truly**_ a wonderful surprise!” He perked up immediately, smiling a rick. 

“What’s the little baby boys name?” Negan twirled Lucille in his grasp. 

“My name is Carl, asshole.” 

“Carl.” Rick sternly said

“Now now..Rick. Little Carl obviously doesn’t like being called a baby.” Negan stood and smiled before turning to the man that drug him by his hair. “Also, we don’t do that shit unless it’s necessary.” 

The man who held Carl by his hair spoke up. “it was completely just Negan! He killed 7 of our people!”

Negan paused, before looking at Carl with a frown. “Seven?” Carl looked up at the man before looking at His dad. “Twelve.” Carl looked back to Negan, and what he solve was Rage mixed into excitement. “Twelve of my mine? How old are you?” Rick was practically shaking, he told Carl to stand watch. That means kill.

“16.” Carl was trying to at like his father when he’s angry. He made his back straight and snarled at the man. “That, little boy. Killed twelve of my people.” Negan looked around at his men before turning back to Carl. “You wanna tell me, why the fuck you chose to do that?” Negan got close to Carl’s face. “-because y’all are unknown people. And you came in.” Carl growled at the man. Negan just smiled and shook his head softly. “Alright, well. . . Me and your daddy are gonna have to talk about you later.” Negan stood and turned to rick. Rick was still shaking, breathing heavily due to thinking Negan would kill Carl.

“So! Carl before you showed up..if I was about to pick someone out of the crowd. How about you do it for me real quick?” Negan twirled his bat in his hand elegantly. Now that, hit rick hard. Negan was.... “what?” Carl raised an eyebrow at the man. “Pick someone for me!” Negan smiled at the boy. “My dad?” Negan smiled faded and he turned to rick.

Rick knew what Negan was doing, he just didn’t want to say it. Negan looked back at Carl. “Pick someone else.” Carl frowned softly, he didn’t understand. But he would soon. “Um...” he looked around and spotted Spencer. Spencer was shaking his head at Carl. Oh shit. “Why do...why do you want me to pick someone?” Negan sighed and looked at carl. “I’m...gonna take them back with me.” Negan lied.

“Oh.” Carl looked at everyone, trying to see who he liked less. He saw Maggie and then Glenn, Glenn could make it. Sure, he’s strong. These people didn’t take anything yet. So, they have to come back. But, Maggie. She needs a lover. He kept looking and spotted Rosita. She could go, but Eugene was crying against her. He needs her. Carl’s eyes scanned all Around before he spotted an older man.

What was his name? All he knows is, that Carol liked him before she left. “Him.” Carl pointed at the man. He worked with Abraham, he looked strong. He also had no attachments to anyone which was good. He won’t be missed in Carl’s head. He’ll also be able to come back. “Hm, good choice kid.” Negan walked up to the man before turning to rick. “Rick, I’m gonna need you to sit.” Negan smiled at the man as he took a kneel by his son.

“That’s a pretty picture.” Rick pulled his son into in embrace quickly. Carl willingly was dragged into his dads chest. That was until.. “Carl, close your eyes.” “What, why?” Carl looked up at his dad. “Just listen to me and close your eyes, okay?.” Rick tired covering his sons one eye.

Carl realized immediately was happening. “Dad?” Rick stroked his sons hair in a loving motion. “It’s alright Carl.” There was a gap in ricks finger that let Carl see what was going on. Carl could see Negan speaking to the man. The man looked terrified. What had he done. Rick was saying things to son to distract him. But that didn’t calm Carl, he started gripping onto his father and pushed the hand off of his face. “Dad, What-“ A loud crack rang through the circle of people. When Carl looked up his head was pushed back down.

Rick tried to cover his eye again but Carl pushed his hands away. He’ll let his dad comfort him, he always has. But he needs to see what he’s done. Carl didn’t cry, he didn’t scream and he didn’t act Afraid. Unlike the others, Carl kept his composure. So did rick, rick had taught him how to do that a long time ago. He got better the more he saw people he loved, killed.

Carl’s mouth was parted as he watched the man fall before Negan. His head spilt open like it was nothing. It made Carl want to through up. Negan rose his bat again and slammed it on the man side skull once more. All of the people watching gasped and cried out in horror. The blood from the man splattered on other people. Which made an older women, through up. 

“Damn! He died quick..oh well!” Negan stood and smirked at his work. 

“See? See what happens when we fight rick? This. Shit. Happens. Do you want that to happen again?” Negan turned to rick, and saw Carl’s head resting on the mans chest. Expect, Carl wasn’t crying like the others. He just had a blank look while he looked at the mess Negan made. “Damn kid. Cry a little. That’s the whole point your daddy’s holding you like that.” 

Rick growled at the man and looked back to his son. Negan watched as Carl lifted his head and said something in a hushed tone to his dad. “Alright, I’m gonna need your guns.” 

Carl’s head shot up. “What?!” 

Negan sighed and shushed him. “I don’t need y’all freaking the fuck out and coming to where I live and spilling lead. So, somebody show us where the fuck we gotta go.” 

Olivia looked at rick and whimpered. Rick just nodded and watched as Olivia struggled to stand. Negan watched the larger woman stand and cry loudly. Negan rolled his eyes and step towards her. “Im takin’ that you must be the person in charge of the guns?” Olivia was trying not to sob louder and nodded quickly, as the men gathered and followed her to where the guns were. Negan rose her bat and shook off the blood. He locked eyes with Rick and smiled. As Negan walked with his men, he stopped and looked at Rick and Carl. 

“What I’d Do to have that..”


	12. Chapter 12

“What Id do, to have that.” 

Rick wanted to through up from the loving tone in Negans voice. When Negan had passed them, Ricks eyes scanned Negans back. “The armory...” Rick was already heavily upset with loosing his guns. Wait a minute. “Carl, where’s Judith?” Rick look to the boy laying on his chest. “The-“ Carl’s started but stopped upon realizing. “Armory.” Rick finished for his boy. 

“Did you hide her?” Rick started to stand 

“Yes. She’s in her holder covered by boxes of ammo.” Carl didn’t have time to finish before Rick started running. 

Rick had sprinted up and bolted to the armory, his hair had started to blow past his ears. Rick was praying to whatever was above to have mercy on him and not let Judith be found. Rick stopped quickly at the open garage door, and walked inside quickly. He was breathing a little heavily when he entered the gun room that was located past the kitchen. 

He walked in and spotted Negan and a couple of his men looking around “geez, talk about fucking win!” Negan clapped his hands together. “Alright let’s go down the checklist and make sure everything’s here.” Rick took the opportunity to walk in and move the ammo boxes. “Rick! What are you doing in here?” Negan smiled at rick angrily. “I must have not said, stay there. Whoops on my part.” 

“I just need to get-“ And with that, Judith Recognized her fathers voice and cried out to him. 

“Da-Da!” Judith reached up but wasn’t seen by the others. 

Negans face immediately changed from anger, into surprise. Rick turned and pushed the boxes out of the way and grabbed Judith sweetly. “Hey, sweetheart.” Rick purred out as he pulled her to his hip. “Damn. Woops- I mean..shoot. I didn’t know you could surprise me anymore. Rick, this room is not fit for a little girl, let’s step outside.” Negan had already walked out the door quickly before Rick could even respond. 

Rick followed Negan outside to the front of the house. Judith was cooing against her fathers chest sweetly. “Dam- shoot! Sorry, but she is just the cutest thing in the world! Look at her little curly hair, it’s just like yours!” Rick lifted her up more so she could mess with his hair. “Thanks.” Rick felt Judith tug slightly on his hair. “Can I hold the little monster?” Negan smiled brightly. 

Rick looked at the man with anger. “No.” 

Negan immediately took a step closer and leaned forward. His hand came up and rested on ricks chest. “You are not a daddy, you’re more like a mama bear.” Negan pat Judith on the back which resulted in a sweet laugh. “I don’t want say this in front of...what’s her name?” Rick was pissed. He was looking at Negan like he had killed everyone. “Judith.” 

“Aw, such a sweet sounding name for such a sweet girl.” Negan smiled at Judith when she turned around to look at him. “But yeah, the way you’re looking at me. You’re a total mama bear. Clutching her and Carl like it was the last thing on earth.” 

“They are to me.” Rick growled out 

He clutched Judith a little bit to tight, which made her whimper. “Careful, careful. She’s just a baby, she can’t take super tight hugs yet.” Negan reached to grab her from Rick but rick took a step back. 

“I said, no.” Rick could feel Judith whimper against him. She could tell he was upset. So, to prevent his daughter from crying he let her arms hang over his should as he cuddled her close. She curled up to ricks neck and cooed. 

“Rick, you just get sexier and sexier the more I come to know you. You're a little up tight but I can ease that. Not to mention, I got a thing for mamas.” Rick snarled at Negans words “I’m not a mother.” Negan smiled brightly “but you act like one.” His hands rested on ricks hips. “Id love to be the daddy, in your family.” Negan puts ricks hair back behind his ear. 

“I’d make sure Carl and...Judy here” Negan pulled rick closely. “Were happy And well taken care of.” Negan softly leaned towards ricks ear. “Mama would be too. I’d make sure he was always well loved and..” Negan slid his arm down pulled rick by the butt, to get even closer. “Negan..” Rick looked scared, this man who just killed two of his people was really offering this. 

“His little babies would always be taken care of, always. Because, those little babies would become my little babies.” Rick was shell shocked, he was utterly...exhausted. “Why?” Thats all Rick said to the man. 

“Because, from what I’m taking it, you and your little babies are fucking- freaking badas-. . . you’re family is just..awesome. Plus, they got a pretty smoking hot mama bear as their leader. What type of man wouldn’t wanna pounce on you?” Negan pressed a hand to ricks hip bone. “A stupid, idiotic and loser of a man.” Negan chuckled at ricks expression. It was a mix of surprise and confusion. 

“Well? Whata say? I’ll take care of you and the kids, make sure nothing bad happens.” 

“Something bad already happened. Because of you.” Rick frowned

“But it won’t happen again, and let’s not kid ourselves, I saw the way you looked at me when I held you down.” Negan pulled rick against his chest. Judith was sound asleep by now. “You need someone in charge, of you. How would it feel to have everything taken off of your hands, hun?” Negan lifted Ricks chin up sweetly with his index finger. “You’re gonna do that even if I decline, right?” Negan smiled brightly at rick and nodded. “But with this offer, I’m included in the...last name?” “Grimes.” “Ah, I’m included in the grimes family.” “No.” “Aww, really?” Negan sighed at rick and eventually nodded. “Alright, well. That sucks.” Negan squeezed Ricks hip softly before taking a step back. “Imma say this now, I’m gonna win that sweet ass over.” Rick sighed at Negan “Should’ve done that before you decided to kill two of my people.” Negan rolled his eyes “that last one was on you honey.” 

Rick growled at Negan and lightly ran a hand over Judith’s hair to keep her asleep. “Damn. That is such a pretty picture. Mama rick.” Negan couldn’t help but keep touching rick. “Are you really this obvious all the time.” Rick said as Negans ran his fingers along ricks hip. “Only to people I wanna fuck.” Rick blushed immediately at the comment. “What-?!” Negan looked down into ricks eyes and laughed loudly. “What do you think I mean when I say I wanna be in the grimes family? I would obviously be the daddy, and I couldn’t leave mama hanging.” 

Rick was sure his cheeks were bright red. “I don’t see anyone that you could be banging. Not to mention how you were practically drooling for me during our...little fight.” Rick blushed harshly at the memory. The way he was held down and forced into submission. It made rick twitch still remembering the heat radiating from the other man. “See?” Negan chuckled at ricks face. “You’re thinkin’ about the way you liked it huh?”  
Rick growled at the man speaking to him. 

“You killed two of my people.” 

“And your son killed twelve of mine.” 

Rick bit his lip at the truth. “Yet, I still flirt with you because I acknowledge the things I want. Even if that thing is dangerous. It’s more fun that way.” Rick swayed his body back and forth so Judith kept napping. “Rick, you’ve said no but I promise, if you agree. No one in your family will be hurt. I won’t lay a finger on any of them.” Rick thought back to Carl and how he killed 12 people. “...nothing?” Rick spoke up. “Yep.” Negan swayed his hips. “Even if they do something bad?” 

“Like killing twelve people?” Negan chuckled 

“Yes. Like that.” Rick looked up into Negans eyes. 

“Yep, I won’t lay a finger on them. Especially this little one.” Negan pat Judith on the head softly. 

Rick thought of his options, Negan was a very attractive man. He did have to admit, the way Negan touched him. It felt good to the point he wanted it to keep going. But, his people would never forgive him for this. May be rick could push it a bit further. 

“How about you don’t hurt anyone in my community and I’ll do it.” Rick looked at Negans blank face. 

“Hm, how about if we... oh I know! I’ll protect your community but if they harm my saviors in anyway.. I’ll have to kill them.” Negan smiled softly 

He was going to do that anyway, but rick didn’t know that. 

“Okay. I’ll do it.” Rick spoke up. 

“You know what this means right?” Negan pulled rick closely against his chest. 

“I do. You’re a part of...my....family.” Rick looked away pitifully. “Baby, that means your my husband.” He laughed softly at ricks head shooting up. 

“So, what type of rings do you like?”


	13. Chapter 13

Negan smirked at ricks face. 

“What? Is mama bird surprised that daddy bird is so nice?” Negan had his arm wrapped around rick, rubbing his hips softly. “Husband...” Rick stared into Negans eyes patiently. “That’s my name now. But I prefer ‘daddy bear’ or ‘sweet heart’ I like the sickly sweet nicknames.” Rick should’ve known thats what he meant. But, he just met Negan. “You. . . Have no idea who I am.” 

“You have no idea who I am.” Negan repeated 

Rick felt Judith being pulled from him right then. He snapped and landed a hand over Negans face. “No! You will not hold her!” Rick yelled at the man. That caused Judith to wake abruptly and begin to whine. Negan clutched his cheek and sighed. “Rick, she’s my baby too now.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Not...not until you put an actual ring on my finger.” Rick rocked Judith’s back and forth to cease her whimpering. Negan looked at Ricks hand. “Hm. Alright. Are you a sliver man, then?” Negan asked softly. Rick thought back of the rings he and Lori had. They were gold. “Gold.” Rick lifted his head during his answer. 

“Is my man picky with the stones? Or are you not a flashy type?” Negan watched as Judith calmed down from ricks outburst. Rick thought of how long he could hold Negan off. “..A sapphire will do, if you can’t find one with a sapphire-“ 

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.” Negan smiled at rick 

“Really?” Rick lifted an eyebrow at the statement. 

“How else am I supposed to keep you happy?” Negan rubs rick on the cheek sweetly. 

“In that case, I want a gold band with a sapphire in the middle. On the outside of the sapphire, it’s surround by small peridots. I won’t settle for anything less.” That would hold him off, oh he almost forgot! “-and you can’t come back until you find one.” Rick watched as Negans face morphed from smug to mildly annoyed. “Are you just saying that to keep me away?” Negan leaned closely to rick to capture him in a kiss but rick pushed away Negans lips. “Not until it’s official.” Rick smirked. 

“...very traditional huh?” Negan raises an eyebrow. 

“What’s the fun in being easy?” Rick looked at judith. “She needs to nap in her crib. Excuse me.” Rick began walking down the street, with Negan following close behind. Oh, he could work with this. 

Rick kept walking passed his house and towards his son. Carl got up quickly and hustled over to his dad. “Is she okay?” Carl approaches his dad quick and leaned into his dad. “Yeah, would you mind taking her to her crib for me? Negan and I have some things to talk about.” Rick handed her over to Carl softly. “I’m making spaghetti tonight.” Carl nodded to the statement and walked past Negan who was practically lighting up. “Oh rick! Their so cute! May be I will stay for dinner.” Negan purred at the smaller man sweetly. 

“No, you won’t. You’re gonna pack up all the guns and leave, then you’re gonna go look for my ring. Once you find my ring, you can come back and have dinner with us. If you don’t find the ring, don’t even think about coming back.” Rick let Negan clutch his hips. “Oh honey, I could not stay away, but I’ll try my hardest to get you the ring you want.” Negan watched ricks people watch them. “Damn. Kind of upset that I can’t kiss you.” “Ring.” “Yeah I know.” Negan chuckled sweetly. 

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna leave. But, you’ll be in my thoughts.” Negan brought his hands around and squeezed his hips one more time. “Fuckkk, I can’t wait to sink my teeth in you.”

“You can wait, and you will.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨🌈🌈🌈HEYYYYY🌈🌈🌈✨
> 
> To the person commenting on my chapters, I love you!😘 keep it up cause that’s the only thing that motivates me 🦔

**_3 Days After_ **

**_...it took him 3 days._ **

Rick was in the kitchen, making Carl a sandwich when he heard the banging. **_You’re lovers back._** When Rick turned around, he saw Carl staring at the door. “We should go.” Carl looked at his dad quickly. “No, let him come to us.” Rick lifted up Carl’s plate and set it before him. “Dad, you never told me what deal you made with him.” Carl watched his dad move around the corner of the kitchen counter. “Well, as long as...” Rick stubbled in his words as he filled Carl’s glass. “As long as what?” Carl waited patiently for his water. 

Rick popped a few ice cubes into the glass and walked over to Carl, he slid the water over to his son. Then rick gave his attention to his daughter who was enjoying her apple sauce. “Honestly Carl, it’s nothing to worry about. I’ve got it under control.” 

“Do you?” Carl raised the sandwich up and took a bite. 

“I do. I play his little game and in return no one gets hurt.” Rick started making his own sandwich. “Yeah, but what’s the game you agreed to play?” Carl took a long sip of his water. “Carl, its complicated.” Rick started putting lettuce and tomato down. “That Just means you don’t want to tell me.” Carl took another bite of his sandwich. 

“Well if I don’t want to I don’t have-“ Ricks sentenced was interrupted by the front door opening. 

He heard heavy footsteps come from the hall. “Honey, I’m home!” Negan yelled from the corridor. Rick choose to ignore Negan and finished making his sandwich. Thank god he had met that man on his supply run with Daryl. They could finally plant produce of their own. “Their you are sugar!” Negan noticed Carl eating and Judith making a mess from her applesauce. 

“Hello.” Rick lifted his plate and set it on the table. As he turned to get himself a glass of water. He heard Negan sit down. “Thanks for making me lunch, babe!” Rick turned around and watched Negan drum his hands on the table. Rick growled at the man, _**that was mine.**_ Rick sighed and moved over to the table and set His glass down by negan. “Aw, you even put ice cubes in it.” Rick must’ve accidentally done that. 

“Thank you so much, sweetheart. Come here.” Negan tried to pull rick in but he stepped back. 

“Where is it?” Rick crossed his arms. Negan took a bite out of sandwich and practically moaned. “Fuck, who could’ve guessed a sandwich would taste this good.” **_Yeah, cause’ I made it for myself._** Carl stared at Negan with distrust and discomfort. “What’s wrong kid? Don’t like your new daddy?” Carl made a disgusted face at him, which made Negan laugh. “Negan, until you put a ring on my finger. You don’t talk to my kids. Now, You didn’t answer my question.” Rick put his hand on Negans shoulder. “Yeah, I got it. However, I didn’t know you’re ring size so I selected a 9. Your fingers look pretty thin for a man.” 

**_He actually got it right._ **

Negan grabbed ricks hand from his shoulder and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a case and popped it open, revealing exactly the ring he wanted. “You. . .” Rick couldn’t even believe it. How could Negan have found that?! “I had my men go to a jewelry store. Well, ever single one we could find. We also went out of state and a couple of my men died looking. Then one of my people who works for points. Said that he had worked in jewelry and he could make it for me.” Negan took another bite out of his sandwich. 

“So, I went..PERSONALLY. To the jewelry store my men had gone to, and we took that man. He got a gold bang from the men section and took off a big ass sapphire from a women’s ring. Right there, see?” Negan pointed at the large dark blue gem in the middle. “Then, I stayed with him as my men went out and collected rings and earrings that had peridots.” 

Negan wiped his mouth with a napkin and began sipping on his water. “After that, he took the gems off and put them on that ring. He even shaved some of them to get to the same size as the others. So needless to say, he got a fuck ton of points.” Negan took the ring out of the case and held it up to rick. “Is it up to Mr.Grimes standards?” _**Rick looked at the ring, he had it custom made for you**_. 

Rick smiled at the ring, Negan had gone through all that trouble just to get rick the ring he wanted. But sadly, Rick spotted something, two tiny diamonds on the side of the sapphire. “Negan.” Rick looked down at the man, he was mildly annoyed. “What’s wrong with it?” Negan asked, not in sarcastic tone but in a caring one. He must’ve had a husband .or wife before this. It’s like he knew rick would be upset about something.

But That tone is what made rick angry. “It’s got diamonds on it.” Rick pulled it out of Negans fingers and held it up to Negans eyes. “On the side of the sapphire, there are two diamonds. I didn’t ask for diamonds, did I?” Negan didn’t even look pissed at rick for pointing at out the flaw. “Oh baby, I’m sorry. How about I send it back and that man can take the diamonds off. I’ll stay here until-“ Rick cut Negan off.

“No, you’re going to leave and you’re going to take it with you. You can come back when it’s done.” Negan growled softly and got up. “You’re telling me, I’ve gotta leave, just cause of two diamonds? I’ll just take them off myself!” His sudden mood change surprised rick. Negan swipped the ring from the smaller man and walked to the kitchen counters. He opened random ones until he found a fork. He then took the fork and began trying to pop the diamonds off.

“Negan-“ Rick walked over to him quickly and tried to grab the fork from him. “No. You’re not gonna shoo me away like that.” He turned back to ring and kept trying, eventually a diamond popped off. “There! First one down.” Negans started trying the other and once again, it eventually came off. “Alright. Now, do you like it?” He held it up to rick. Negan sounded exhausted.

“..I guess.” Rick watched as Negans face relaxed. Rick immediately felt bad for putting him through all that. “I had my men, searching day and night for the past 3 days to find that shit and you-“ Rick pressed his chest against Negan. Which caught the taller man off guard. “Well, I like it now. So what’s the fuss.” Negan wasn’t expecting rick to curl up in him like that.

Especially since rick was giving him a hard time. “Oh, I get it now. You get your way and then you’re nice..is that it?” “No, not at all. I gave you a task and you did it.” Rick felt Negans hand pull him closer. “So, can I get some sugar from you now?” Negan chuckled softly at rick. “Put the ring on my finger.” Negan did as he was told and brought ricks hand up. He delicately slid the ring on Ricks ring finger. It was a perfect fit, thank god! “So, now can I-“ Negan smiled down at rick

“Not in front of my kids.”

“You mean, _our_ kids.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the person asking if i'm going to continue my other stories "Bunny" and "Too big" i'm not really sure. However, I'm in the process of making another Bunny!Rick and Wolf!Negan story. (I know my writing sucks but i'll get better the more I write)

“ _Our_ kids?” Rick looked back to see Carl blankly staring at him.

Carl snarled at Negan while he stood up. “Aw, Little boy doesn’t look like he likes his new stepdad.” Negan chuckled loudly at Carl’s expression. “What, was the joke that bad?” Carl stood up slightly and grabbed Judith. 

“Carl?” Rick let go of Negan and turned to his son. 

“I’m gonna go.” Carl watched as Negan wrapped his arms around Rick. “Oh, is it cause’ I’m all lovey dovey with ya daddy?” Carl looked at the two with Judith in his arms again. “No, it’s because you disgust me.” 

“ _Carl_!” Rick wanted to laugh at his sons statement. 

“I like you Carl. Even though You look like a skull faced fuck-“ 

“ _Negan_.” Rick turned to glare at the taller man. 

“What! I’m just messing with the boy!” 

“I don’t care if you’re _just messing with him_ he’s my son. You will _**not**_ talk to him like that.” Negans nose twitched at rick slightly. “Really?” He started to become irritated. “Darling Husband of mine, I think you don’t understand whose in charge. I’ve let your attitude slide because, it’s cute. However, you will not tell me what I can and cannot say. You will not boss me around. ** _You are not in charge.”_**

Rick shivered slightly at Negans quick mood shift. “I gave you the ring you wanted, and I’ll protect you and your little family. But, you don’t own shit anymore. This isn’t your community anymore. It’s mine. Do you understand that?” Negan was in ricks personally space by then. Negans mood has dropped dramatically. “Rick, if you aren’t happy with this. We can just break away. You and your little family can be on their own. I’d hate to have to kill Carl, cause we both know he’ll try to kill more of my people.” Ricks eyes widened at his statement 

“Hey, he killed 12 of my men. Don’t act like you didn’t already know he would try to pull that shit again.” Negan was practically right against rick, Rick could feel the heat radiating from him. “We don’t know that.” Negan rolled his eyes at rick. “We do know that, rick.” Negan felt Ricks hands come up to grab his jacket. “Sweetheart, tell me you understand, you don’t have to be my husband.” Rick looked away from Negans oppressive stare. “What choice do I have?” Rick growled out. 

“Rick, you do have a say in this. You want to protect your people, I get that. But, I’m the man in charge now. You ain’t boss shit of anything, regardless if you marry me.” Negan smirked at ricks mean expression. 

“Negan, you’re an asshole. . . I want to dig my fingers into your eyes.” Rick scanned Negans face. “Okay Rick, that’s an example of what you don’t fucking say to me.” Negan lifted Ricks chin. “You understand that? Don’t threaten me, Dont look at me with that fucking look on your face right now. Don’t speak to me with a pissy tone-“ 

“So be your bitch? That’s what you want huh?” Ricks jaw was grabbed harshly and pushed back.. 

“Don’t- Rick- I’m trying to be nice, I am. But don’t fucking force my hand. Don’t interrupt me again.” 

Ricks mouth was shut by then, he didn’t even dare to look at Negan then. 

“You don’t want to be my husband, you fucking say it. I don’t want to keep you hostage. Got that?.” Negan saw a soft nod come from Rick. 

“Good. And sure, I won’t call your son that again.” Negan heard Carl exit and walk up the stairs. 


	16. Chapter 16

Negan heard Carl exit and walk up the stairs. 

"you have a good kid, rick. I like him." Negan stretched and watched the smaller mans face morph into confusion. "Rick, did I ever tell you how pretty I think you are? I mean, if you weren't, this marriage would be for nothing." Rick turned his head and took a step back. "So, you just marry people if you think their hot huh?" rick picked a the skin between his fingers. "No, I marry people who look nice and have great.... personalities. Ask any of my wives." Negan chuckled softly, that was until he spotted Ricks pissed off face. "What?" Negan raised an eyebrow

"What? You're seriously asking me 'what'. Do you have other wives at...wherever you live." Rick was fuming, he wasn't the jealous type. But, knowing he was just some babe to fuck on Fridays didn't make him feel even better. This man had the nerve to go through all this trouble for Rick and he wasn't even the only one. Rick didn't like that.

"It's called the sanctuary. Also, yes. I can't help the fact that-" Negan was cut off by rick shouting 

"You mean to tell me i'm not the only one!?" Rick grabbed a plate from the counter and through it at Negan "Get the fuck out of my house you pig!" The plate smashed hard on impact and left Negan highly aware "Rick!-" Rick grabbed another plate. "No! Get the hell out of my house, If I'm not the one and only-" Rick thought back on how Shane and Lori hooked up. It took her a week. It hurt so bad thinking of the memory. But this asshole of a man just pulled it out! "If-...If i'm not you're one and only, I don't fucking want you! You've wasted my time!" Rick was about to throw another plate when negan grabbed his arm. "Let go of me! I don't want to be touched by a person like you!" Rick felt negan wrap his arms around Rick and pull him close. "Neg-!" "Hush rick. I have those women to keep me company. I've been looking for the one I reallyyy want." Negan looked into ricks angry eyes. "and?!" rick shouted

"Think I found the one I want." Negan felt Rick grab at his chest.

"You haven't even fully gotten to know me and you're spittin' that bullshit out already." Rick rolled his eyes at the man. 

"wow, calling me out! That's what I like princess, even though i've bashed some guys skull open. You don't hesitate to mock me...or criticize me. Or even plain out be a bitch to me!" Negan scrunched his nose. "Well you deserve every single thing i give you. I'm your lover now, it comes with the territory." Rick wanted to hit him for not telling him he had wives. "Well, if it makes it any better. . . found out you're the jealous type." Negan swung his arms up to sketch "I'm the jealous type too, and i know my men are gonna look at cha. I don't mind them looking, but no touching." Negan smiled at ricks dumb-founded face.

"K?"


	17. Chapter 17

"k?" Negan smiled at ricks confusion. 

"What makes you think i'll actually marry you now? You- You-" Rick was pulled closer to Negans chest. 

"Baby you have a fat ass, don't get me wrong and I've been trying to cope a feel this whole time. Not only that but I'm loving the 'fuck you and do what I say' vibe but that's not gonna happen." Negan ran his hand down Ricks back slowly, taking both ricks sides and squeezing. "I won't fuck you until all of them are gone." Rick growled out. "Is that right?" Negan raised his eyebrow at the man, while rick glared at him. "Damn you're serious, huh?" Negan smiled down at Rick, the smaller man snuggled to the taller one's chest. "I am." -- "I can tell." Negan turned his head, licking his lips at how the man looked. "Well, If that's the case then I guess you'll have to come back with. Keep me faithful." Rick scoffed at the comment "You can't be faithful unless i'm around."-- "I can but I would rather have you there." Rick looked up at him before breaking off their embrace "I have to stay here."--"Whys that?"--"I'm the leader?"--"Get someone else to lead in your place. What about that Women with the brown hair? She looks tough."--"Maggie? I guess but as you know I have a baby and a son." Negan nodded at the man before stepping back up to him. "They can come too. Carl and..who?"

"Judith."

" _Ah,_ Judith. Well they can all come and see how I run things. Plus we have beds."

"Yeah so do we?" Rick chuckled at Negans statement

"Oh, you must've forgot. I took everyone's beds expect yours and the kids. But, lemme sweeten the deal if you come back with me i'll give every one their beds back." Negan lifted his head up before twirling around and looking out the kitchens window.

"You seriously took everyone's beds?" Rick paused and thought about his son being in a new area. Someone could do something to him or he could get hurt. "Aw, Is mama bear thinking about the babies? Trust me, daddy bear won't let anything happen to them. They'll be close to you, always. They'll always have protection around them and they'll- Carl will be able to carry a gun. I'll make sure everyone is nice to them and i'll announce it to my people so they get the jest." Negan swung Lucille around in his grasp, swinging against nothing he smiled. "You'll do all that to make sure they'll stay safe?" Rick crossed his arms over his chest while tapping the front of his boot on the ground. "I'll do all that and then some. I promise your children, _our children_ will be safe." Negan tapped Lucille on the ground and listening to her wood clank. "Where will they sleep?" Rick watch as Negans eyes drifted to his midriff, he was checking him out _again._ "I have a room that's about 3 doors down from mine that's available, Then there is a tiny room that's connected to my room, we can decorate it up and make it into a nursery." Negan arched his back as he went to stretch. 

"3 doors down?" Rick knew if something happened he had to be there right then. 

"Yeah, no one else is on that floor. Just me and my wiv- ex-wives." 

"well,get them out and how close would he be then?" 

"hm.. he'd be the second door from mine."

"Okay, so only one door away. Alright that's good."

"Alright rick, I don't know if you know this but, my wives are all in that block. Their my wives so they don't have to work, their gonna start having to work for points." Rick raised an eyebrow while he bit on his nails "So? Why does that matter to me?" Rick saw Negan nod to his statement. "Theirs 11 of them." Rick growled at the man "Eleven?! Why did you need that many?" Negan sighed at rick. "Honey that's not the issue. It takes 2 hours to get back to the sanctuary, by then it'll be-" Negan looked down his wrist and checked his watch. "-9:00p.m., you, Carl and Judith are gonna have to sleep in my room." Rick nodded and thought about how this could effect those women... ** _who cares? their lazy anyways, he doesn't need 11 people laying around._ **"That's not an issue." Negan tilted his head to the side and took a couple steps up to Rick. "It's not?" Rick scanned Negans face before nodding. "Not at all, let them get their shit together before they leave. Its caring. I'll go have Carl pack and I'll have to go tell Maggie." Negan smiled at his fiance's eagerness. "Do what you have to do." 

/ _Time Jump Cause i'm lazy_ /

Negan was buckled in and watched as Rick talked to Maggie. She looked furious but nodded and gave him several hugs. Carl climbed up into the middle seat holding Judith, he looked pissed and refused to look at Negan. "Hey there, Sport." Negan chuckled at Carl's disdain for him. "Don't talk to me." Carl gritted his teeth at the man and turned away from him. "Wow, what a mean thing to say to your daddy." Negan teased Carl and waited for Rick to hop in the car. "You're not my dad." Negan nodded at Carl and watched as Rick hopped in the Truck. "Alright, your men are done loading our stuff and i'm done saying goodbye." Rick closed the door and began buckling himself in. "Oh, sweetheart. I'll hold Judith" Rick reached out and grabbed the little girl, who immediately giggled upon being handed over. "Aw what a little love muffin you have there rick."Negan turned the key and started driving through the gate. 

Rick and Carl were silent the entire ride while Negan talked. He was telling them about how he raised the place up and how he couldn't wait for them to see it. Rick mainly rocked his little girl as she slept and an hour into the drive, Carl leaned his head onto his dad and smiled as he slept. "So, how do you do it Rick?" Rick was snapped out of his trance by the question. "Huh?" Rick turned to the man driving and watched him yawn. "How do you keep them happy in a world like this?" Negan was actually curious because he had never seen a kid who seemed happy but also quiet in this world. "I listen to what they want and try my best to please them. Carl's been through a lot and he deserves the world. I'll give him whatever I can and then some. I always will." Negan nodded to the answer "What's he been through?" Rick turned his head to the man "You know I really think you should ask him that when you both have the chance." 

"Trust me I will." 

They continued to Drive until they reached a tall fence, Rick saw a man look at Negan and immediately let him in. His gate was full with walkers and once the stopped he turned to Rick. "In the morning, I promise to Introduce you to everyone. Being my one and only, they are definally gonna treat you and your son with the utmost respect." Negan unbuckled himself and opened his car door. He watched as Rick woke Carl up and stepped out himself. Negan spoke to his men and told them to bring their bags to his room. He took a couple more steps and walked over to the 3 before smiling wildly. 

"Welcome to the sanctuary" 


	18. Chapter 18

Rick tapped his foot against the carpet and nodded to the dark place. It looked ominous, it was an interesting display on how he chose not to decorate the place but what can you do in a time like this. Rick sat back looking at the sanctuary for a couple more seconds before deciding to get out and shaking Carl to wake up. Call woke up with a gasp he wasn’t expecting to be woken up like that but it seems like his dad wanted him to get out of the car. Rick enjoyed holding his daughter just not in this type of situation. He walked out of the car easily taking a couple steps around to wake his legs up before turning back to Negan

“ so, you gonna take us where we need to be or what?” Negan clipped his tongue at the man smiling at how enthusiastic he was being, or at least to Negan he was.

Carl hopped out of the car and took a few steps him self he turned to Nighan before deciding to look away this man just did not sit right with him. “ well let’s go ahead and go get y’all settled. That sound good, sport?” Carl shot back a look of angry before stepping towards his dad. “Cant ignore me forever, kid.”

“I can and I will.” Carl watched his sister sleep on his dads shoulder.

“Well, let’s go get y’all organized. Don’t worry about the luggage. I’ll have my men take car of that!”

——————

“You are not serious! There’s no way I’m sleeping in the same room with him!” Carl yelled at his dad.

“Carl, don’t raise your voice to me like that. I want you to understand that this is only for a night. You can put up with it, we’ll take the bed and he’ll take the couch” Rick gestured to the couch in the room.

“I don’t like him. Why did you agree to this?” Carl crossed his arms.

“To keep you and your little sister safe. That is always my priority. Do I have to repeat myself?” Rick heard the door click open.

“Uh oh! Is someone getting in trouble?” Negan chuckled at Carl’s immediate glare. “Hope that little badass of yours doesn’t kill me when I’m sleeping!” He chuckled at Ricks glare. “Alright, well...me and mama bear are taking the bed-“ Carl cut the man off. “No, me and my dad are taking the bed. You can have the couch tonight.” Carl stood his ground strongly, continuing to glare at the man.

“Protective..I respect that. But what I say goes, you can’t boss me around because you have a hot ass daddy” Negan watched as Carl’s face morphed into a glare, to surprise. “Negan can I have a word with you?” Negan tsked, “No we cannot, any time later sure. But right now? No. Let’s get y’all nice and cozy.”


	19. Chapter 19

Negan held a smile to his face, grinning at his new lover. "So, mama bear. Go on and get in the bed, gotta talk to the cub real quick" 

_Talk?_

Rick pursed his lips, looking back to his son, his own precious boy. He felt as if he shouldn't have made this arrangement, he wanted to go back home. But, he couldn't even if he wanted to. It was for his community and Rick would be damned if he didn't provide for his people. He listened to what Negan asked of him, walking to the edge of the wide bed. Rick looked down at the sheets, he felt his heart sink. _Why did I do this to myself?_ But, Ricks's feelings didn't reach Negans ears, as the taller went to speak Rick sat. "I need you to realize something kid." Negan took wide steps to Carl, successfully making the kid visibly upset. Carl didn't want anything to do with the man, but he knew he had to do this. He knew he had to listen to the man he currently viewed as a threat. "What?" Carl didn't mean for his voice to sound so small, for it to sound so _weak_. "I need you to know _this whole place_ is mine, not your own little sandbox, like whatever the fuck y'all call your town. Daddy isn't in charge here, I am. I don't need you running around with a gun and firing off at my people." Carl lifted an eyebrow to that, "You're gonna give me a gun?"

"Eventually" Negan hummed lightly swaying his hips to the tune playing in his head. 

"When is Eventually?" Carl spoke up, he had his back straighten wanting to know how he could get a gun. Carl felt safer with it something to defend himself and possibly kill. "Eventually, is when I don't have to worry about **_you_** putting lead in _**my**_ head." Negan gave a low whistle as he turned around, "Y'all are special, but you aren't above the rules. I don't feel like going into it right now. Too fucking tired" _Negan was finally showing his true colors._ Rick looked down at his hands, which conveniently placed themselves on his own lap. Rick glanced at his son, seeing his glare which was specifically directed at him. It defiantly hurt. Carl trusted him and he crushed that with this marriage. Rick had to provide and keep his people safe. He was using the man's evil intentions with his own will. Rick thought back to the scene, Abraham's body being beaten. And how he threatened Daryl, his heart clenched. Even though he was using his body now, it would never change how a wonderful friend and an honorable soldier was killed by his future husband. 

"Hey, Sweetheart." Negan was already in his boxers, laying down on his side of the bed. Rick turned to face the man, his heart fell even further in his chest. He would have to do things with this man. Rick wasn't ready for that, but Negan didn't...he didn't seem like the kind of guy to force himself on Rick. But still, his eyes wandered down seeing how far the man was gonna take this right now. Negan saw how nervous and quite frankly car sick Rick looked. "You're just kinda...staring at nothing." Rick didn't say a word, just laid down. Stiff and worried. _Negan wouldn't force himself on me. **Maybe.**_ "I can sleep in my clothes right?" Rick shakily asked, **_what if he wanted to fuck you in front of our son?_** Rick's breathing quickened, worried about what Negan was going to say. But, what he didn't expect was for Negan to sit up and try to soothe him. Negan's hand came up and cupped his cheek, lightly patting it. "You ain't gotta do anything you aren't comfortable with" Negan spoke slowly, trying to make it clear he didn't have malice intentions. 

It somewhat comforted Rick, laying down he took in a couple of breaths. Watching as Negan laid back down, he was scared now. He was vulnerable, he wasn't in charge here. 

Maybe Tomorrow will be better. 


End file.
